menadanefandomcom-20200214-history
The People
The Races of Menadane Humans The most numerous of Menadane's races, humans have great adaptation capabilities and can live almost anywhere. Humans can be found on all of Menadane's five continents, though they are most prominent on the northern point of the central island of Infidel, or on the northwestern continent of Catun. They are generally friendly with the other races, though many of their decisions are based off their religion. Two human religions are present in Menadane, Idrism and Thurism. Idrism is the main religion on Infidel, while Thurism is prominent in Catun. They live on average from 40 to 70 years. Humans can have many different skin tones, from fair to dark. Humans believe they were given magic by their gods, but the elves, the original holders of the arcane, would strongly disagree with this statement. Elves By far the race that suffered the most from the Demon War, the elves were used to the balanced climate of Menadane. When the demon council used their power ot split the land apart, their climate turned extremely cold. Their island, Ergord, is now a frozen wasteland. Elves were the first targets of the demons, due to their nomadic and tribal culture. Being so scattered, they made easy prey. The few surviving tribes are the strongest of them, able to fight off the demons and adapt to the cold faster than their bretheren. On average, Elves live from 90-115 years old. Elves were the original wielders of the arcane, and all Arcanum Spirits were elves in the past. Their secrets leaked out to the other races when an elven shaman went rogue. Elves are generally fair-skinned Dwarves Dwarves are a stout race, only standing to about 50 inches tall. They originally resided in what is now the island of Karnodia, which was a mountainous region. Dwarves were native to the mountains of Dwearmon, now Karnoida, according to their religion being born from the stone. When the demons invaded, they arrived in the mountains. They quickly corrupted the land, and the dwarves were forced to flee across the border to Infidel. They now live on the southern area of the island, where bare stone is the main land feature. Dwarves live on average 50-100 years old. Dwarves are fair-skinned, but some are a little darker in skin tone than others. Dwarves have a resistance to magic, rendering some spells useless and others lowering their effect, preventing them from being any kind of magic-wielder Tekon Tekon are the most mysterious of the races. Little is known about them and their culture, other than that they are led by primal shamans who are trained in healing magic and either fire or wind elemental magic. They have skin much like a reptiles, with scaled protecting them from the harsh desert they live in. Their skin is usually either a dull grey or green color, otherwise having the same anatomy as humans. They live on the desert island of Morspier. Torkan live on average 60-90 years old. Males usually shave bald, and females grow out their hair to put up in unique styles. They prefer to not socialize with other races, not having any part in the Demon War, though some have tried to pursue lifestyles as mercenaries or smiths. Demons Demons are the only race to recently come to Menadane, in 0 AW. They came to take the land and enslave the people. This sparked a huge war that drug on for over 80 years. Demons are generally evil and selfish, and enough of them in one place will begin corrupting the land. There are 4 types of demons, from weakest to strongest they are Rage, Sloth, Desire, and Pride. Rage and Sloth demons can take the form of either male or female, Desire demons only take female forms, and Pride demons only take male forms. The old council of ruling demons were made up of only a select few Desire and Pride demons. In this day, an absolute dictator rules, Aliitar Darkheart. Demons will occasionally take mortal forms and assimilate into their life, as the demonic life of violence is not for them. They live from 100-150 years. Demons can have many skin tones in their chosen form. Spirits Spirits are the most mystical of the races, not having any mortal body. They can possess anyone, prefering to take the corpses of recently dead soldiers as they are in peak physical condition. All wounds heal and the skin turns slightly grey, and the vessel will eventually decay. Spirits have many forms, the most common being Justice, Valor, (Warrior spirits) and Arcanum (spirits of elven shamans.) Spirits do not naturally reside on Menadane's plane, but many seek the mortal world to find a life past death. Spirits will never die of old age, though their vessels will decay. The only way to permanently kill a spirit is to either kill it with a necromantic spell or a necromantic weapon. Demonspawn The only race not being created naturally in some way, demonspawn are the scourge of man. A Demonspawn is the result when any mortal being is killed by a demon. Males are turned into either warriors or shamans, depending on their specialty in their past life. Females are turned into broodmothers, who can give birth to nearly one thousand lesser demonspawn every year. They live undeground in Karnodia, only coming aboveground for military. Demonspawn live 5 years after being turned, and lesser demonspawn can live up to 20 years after being born.